


Tickling Makes Everything Better

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets his feet tickled by a magical feather that answers his wish for a way to cure his boredom. Who would have thought that one of the most tickly things in the world could be so sweet?





	Tickling Makes Everything Better

Lumpy sighed to himself as he was sitting on the ground, trying to think of something. It was a slow day in the forest, and as far as his memory went, he didn't have anything important to do. That wasn't as much of a problem as trying to come up with ways to spend some of his extra time, however. So he sat on the ground, feet sticking out, as he tried to think of an activity he could do. He also wondered if something was going to happen anytime soon, but so far, it wasn't.

"I'm so bored," Lumpy said. "I wish something would happen right about now."

What he didn't know, however, was that his little wish was about to come true. A short time after he had finished speaking, a floating feather came flying into view and moved towards Lumpy. The idiotic moose would have been surprised that this feather was alive, or at least sentient, but he had seen something like this happen before. So he just looked on, raising an eyebrow in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Unbeknownst to Lumpy, this feather was aware of the problem regarding his boredom, and now that it had found him, it was going to make him feel better. The feather moved down to the soles of Lumpy’s feet, and once it had gotten close enough, it placed its tip right on one of his soles.

“Hee hee!” Lumpy immediately giggled in response. He couldn't help it; his feet were extremely ticklish. Although they weren't his ultimate tickle spot, it was impossible for him to not laugh when they were tickled, let alone touched.

As if responding to his giggle, the feather began to stroke up and down, the soft tip gently caressing the skin on his foot. Lumpy's giggling quickly evolved into laughing.

“Hahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy began to squirm around as he laughed and curled his toes a few times. Just having that feather touch his foot tickled enough, but this tickled even more. “Hahahahahahahahahaha!”

Hearing his laughter, the feather continued to tickle his foot. It wiggled itself around his sole, moving up and down repeatedly as its soft, tickly tip continued to stroke his foot, tickling it more and more.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy continued to laugh, curling his toes and twitching his feet. He didn't make any attempts to get the feather to stop tickling him, however. He actually liked the tickling sensation; it felt pretty satisfying. “Hahahahaha, that tickles! Hahahahahahahaha!”

Responding to his comment, the feather moved closer to Lumpy’s toes, continuing to stroke its tip on his sole along the way. When it had made it, it placed its tip right on his toes and began to caress them, tickling him even more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy laughed even harder and scrunched his toes, trying to keep them from getting tickled. It wasn't because he didn't like them being tickled, but because he found the mere aspect embarrassing, and almost never wanted it to happen.

However, the feather continued to tease his toes, rubbing its soft tip against them and managing to tickle them. Lumpy continued to laugh, blushing slightly as he did. His eyes even began to water from how much he was laughing.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

After a few more seconds of getting his toes tickled, Lumpy gathered enough energy to put his hand over his ticklish toes. The feather finally removed its tip from Lumpy’s foot, only to place it on his other foot and begin tickling it instead, wiggling its tip all over the skin of Lumpy’s foot.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy removed his hand from his toes as his laughter resumed. This time, he didn't try to defend himself from the tickling. He was actually more comfortable with his feet themselves being tickled than his toes. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Just for the heck of it, the feather moved further down Lumpy’s foot, stroking its tip upon the ball of his foot.

“Hehehehehehehehehehe!” Instead of laughing as hard as he had been, Lumpy entered a fit of adorable giggles. The balls of his feet weren't even nearly as ticklish as the soles themselves.

A few seconds later, the feather moved back up to Lumpy’s sole and continued wiggling itself around. This time, it quickly stroked its tip everywhere on Lumpy’s foot, with the only untouched spots being his toes and balls of his feet. Lumpy went right back to laughing loudly again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Lumpy continued to squirm around and curl his toes as the tip of the feather tickled his foot. About ten seconds of tickling later, the feather switched to Lumpy’s other foot and stroked its tickly tip all over his sole, inducing more laughter from the adorably ticklish moose. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!”

The feather continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet for another minute. It kept switching between his left and right foot, but made sure that both of them got as much of their share of tickles as it wanted them to have. After a minute had gone by, the feather finally stopped tickling Lumpy and removed itself from his feet.

Lumpy stopped laughing and panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. It took him a little longer than he would have liked, but soon he regained his breath. He sighed blissfully as he wiped the tears from his eyes with a hand and looked over at the floating feather.

“Did… Did you want to make me feel better?” Lumpy asked, despite that it couldn't speak. “Was that why you tickled me?”

No response, but Lumpy was convinced that he was right.

“I gotta say, that actually felt great,” Lumpy admitted. “I'm feeling much better now. Thank you.”

Instead of responding, the feather flew away from Lumpy’s view, and the most that he could do was stay where he was and watch it go. He still had a smile on his face as he thought about what had happened.

“I think that was the first time one of those magic feathers actually helped me,” he said quietly. “By tickling me…” He gave another sigh of pure happiness. “Who would have thought that one of the most tickly things in the world could be so sweet?”


End file.
